


My angel's return

by SongForReluctantHeroes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short Story, fluffy fluffy fluff fluff, i wanna cry, jean dreams of marco, jean wakes up crying, really fucking sad, so very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongForReluctantHeroes/pseuds/SongForReluctantHeroes





	My angel's return

"Marco!" I laugh, calling for that pesky boy to give me a hint in our game of tag.  
"Polo!" Marco answers, stifling his giggle and closing his eyes. He's standing on one side of the tree and I'm standing on the other. He gasps when a pair of strong arms wrap around him. Arms belonging to me.  
"I found you~" I purr, kissing his cheek from behind.  
"Yes, yes you did Jean." The dark haired boy laughs, turning around in my arms to face me. I kiss him passionately, his taste lingering when we pull away momentarily. I carefully lower us both to the ground and straddle my boyfriend's hips. Marco leans up, ensnaring me hungrily. I move away when I feel a wet substance slipping down his cheeks.  
"M-Marco! What's wrong?! Why are you crying baby?" I panic, thinking I hurt him when I brought us to the ground.  
"I'm sorry, Jean. I love you so, so, so very much. Okay? Never forget that, my love." He whispers, kissing me for the last time before I wake up in my bed, screaming, sweating, and crying.  
"Jean!" Connie yells, jumping up from his bed and sprinting over to me. "Jean are yo-" He begins, stopping when the pale moonlight reflects the water streaming down my face, my throat gasping in quick chokes for air that I refuse.  
"My Marco, he's... He's... He's dead!" I wail, clinging to Connie whilst I cry my heart out. The smallish boy sits next to me and holds me whilst I mourn for my best friend.  
 _My Marco. I'll never forget you. I love you, be safe, love._


End file.
